kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Experience and Rank
Ships Experience *Ship experience : Base exp × MVP Multiplier (2) × Flagship Multiplier (1.5) × Rank Multiplier Map experience *Flag=flagship, F+M=flagship+MVP XP Table (Ship) '''Marrying level 99 ships raises them to level 100. No experience is necessary for this level up.''' Admiral Experience and Rankings } | style="text-align: center;" |Marshal Admiral | style="text-align: left;" |The top 0.8% of a server is given this ranking. |1 |- | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Admiral | style="text-align: left;" |The top 5% of a server is given this ranking. |2 |- | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Vice-Admiral | style="text-align: left;" | |3 |- | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Rear-Admiral | style="text-align: left;" | |4 |- | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Captain | style="text-align: left;" | |5 |- | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Commander | style="text-align: left;" | |6 |- | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Lieutenant-Commander | style="text-align: left;" | |7 |- | | style="text-align: center;" | - | style="text-align: center;" |Lieutenant-Commander (Novice) | style="text-align: left;" |Does not officialy exist in IJN rankings, but in practical use, it is used as an intermediary rank between Lieutenant and Lieutenant-Commander |8 |} Notes: *Your monthly server rank determines your title and insignia. *High scores update twice per day (along with PvP reset at 3am and 3pm) and resets every month. *You can get admiral experience (HQ XP) from sorties, drills and expeditions. *Admiral experience is shown in the profile page below the Admiral Level. Admiral levels increase with experience gained. *Admiral levels increases the maximum resource soft cap and are speculated to improve Development results. *Refer to the [[Experience and Rank#Monthly Ranking Rewards|Ranking]] section below for more detailed explanation of the mechanics. HQ Experience from Map Sorties For example, we can calculate experience gained from a 2-3 run as follows: "A" rank at a non-boss node followed by "B" rank at boss node; Mid XP = 80; Boss XP = 960 (from table below) Mid point XP (A rank) = 80% * 80 = 64 XP Boss XP (B rank) = 960 - 80% * 80 = 894 XP Total = 64 + 894 = 960 XP The majority of HQ XP comes from achieving victory at boss nodes. Base HQ Experience from Sortie Experience from [[Exercises (PvP)]] Experience from [[Expedition]] Admiral experience gained from expeditions is NOT equal to the experience reward for your ships. Refer to the [[expedition ]] page for information on experience values. Double experience is gained when great sucess is achieved. XP Table (HQ) '''''Disclaimer:''''' EXP list from Lv100 through Lv120 is guessing based on patterns observed from known data across several levels. Value may be off by 100000-200000 points per level. Difficulty Tiers In some maps (currently on Event maps and Extra Operation maps), enemy appearance and rare drop rates vary based on your HQ level to make even new players able to finish the map. Here are the overall details of the existing difficulty tiers: Notes: * In case the 4th tier is not implemented, then the level ranges and drop rates in parentheses are the ones being used. ** If the 4th tier is implemented, there is a high possibility that rare ships from previous events may drop in certain nodes. Monthly Ranking Rewards *You are ranked each month based on your overall HQ ranking points gained during the month. These rankings are shown in the second left-hand tab in the profile page. *HQ Ranking gain is approximated by HQ XP gain divided by 1400. *The completion of Extra Operation maps like 1-5, 2-5, 5-5 yield substantial bonus HQ ranking points in addition to HQ XP normally aquired. *The HQ ranking points are reset at the end of each month and the initial monthly ranking appears to be approximately 10% of the previous month's HQ XP/1400 in addition to any points gained after the monthly ranking period ended. Confirmation needed. *Achieving top ranks for each month yield rewards that are distributed in the following month (typically around the middle although it varies). Tiers are top 3, 20, 100, 500. Higher tiers generally have better rewards. Extra Operations (EX OP) *Extra Operations maps can be completed once a month. All progress is reset each month. *In order to reset your Extra Operations maps at the beginning of month, you will need to acquire a new API link after 12 midnight on the first day of the new month. *Clearing these maps will give additional HQ Ranking points, as well as medals that are required to make Remodel Blueprints. Past Monthly Rewards